Before they were lovers
by Queen of Ruin
Summary: Much to Usagi's dismay, her mother invites Mamoru over for tea after he helps her with her groceries. Takes place in the original series. A short cute fic about the future lovers growing feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

**(AN: This takes place somewhere after Rei joins the scouts but before Mako does.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

The heart is a mysterious thing. While your brain will always tell you what to do, think or say, the heart tells you what you **should** do. You can try and hide it or deny it, but your heart is always the dominating factor in decisions whether your mind agrees or not.

Tsukino Ikuko was having one of her typical days. All her days began with the next to impossible task of getting Usagi out of bed and off to school ('more difficult than it sounds, trust me,' she would tell her friends.) That would usually be followed by cleaning or groceries or laundry or any other such domestic job typical of a Tokyo housewife. Today's task was groceries; rather a lot of them too. As the cashier ran her items through the checkout she couldn't help but begin to dread the walk home carrying all the food that was slowly adding to the total price displayed on the register's screen. She gave the cashier a small smile as she took out one of her husband's credit cards and handed it over. She sighed and began putting her stuff into bags. The cashier handed back her credit card and she gathered her bearings, and letting out a slight wince as she picked up her bags and walked out of the store.

She was just approaching the end of the area classified as Jubancho shopping district when one of her two bags began slipping. She quickly tried to move her hands to the bottom of the bag to get a better grip, but as she succeeded in securing the first bag, the second one slipped out of her arms. She let out a small, "oh," of surprise, waiting for the sound of it hitting the ground and the bottles breaking and eggs cracking. But it never came. She looked down only to find a pair of feet. She followed the feet up to two long legs, and onto a strong torso. The torso led up to a face with stormy blue eyes and jet black hair. Most importantly, this rather handsome young man was holding her grocery bag.

"Here," he said, handing the bag back to her.

Finally collecting herself, Ikuko sighed and said, "Thank you so much. I hope the eggs didn't break." She began checking through the bag for the eggs. After concluding that the eggs were safe she picked up the bags once more and was about to continue walking home when the young man spoke once more.

"Uh Miss? Would you like me to help you with that?" he asked.

Ikuko felt immediate gratitude toward the man and began stretching out her arm to offer him one of the bags when she stopped herself. After all, she didn't even know this man's name. Although she got the strong feeling that she could trust him, she held herself back as a result of years of people imprinting into her mind the idea of being cautious around unknown men, and later, her own attempts to imprint it into Usagi's mind.

"No thank you sir, I'll manage." She gave a small smile and walked off. However she had only gotten three steps before she tripped over a crack in the pavement. The man immediately rushed over to help her up. She had never been so embarrassed. She was turning bright red. _Whatever happened to feminine grace?_ She thought to herself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" the man asked again. "Look, my car is right there. It would be no trouble at all."

Ikuko was preparing to refuse again when she thought once more about the 13 blocks separating her from her house.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," she said to the man. He nodded and helped her up. He then took one of the bags and carried it over to the red sports car he had indicated as his own earlier. He deposited the bag in the trunk and motioned for Ikuko to do the same with the other bag. She did so. He then held open the passenger door for her. Once in, she had a few moments to gather herself together as he got in the other side. She couldn't help but think, _What in the world am I doing?_ But she could get nothing but good vibes from the stranger. Feeling very impulsive she ventured to make conversation.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"It's no problem at all ma'am. I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Tsukino Ikuko. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The rest of the drive passed in silence, excepting when Ikuko gave him the directions to her house. When they arrived she dared herself to ask the bold question.

"Would you like to come over for tea tomorrow, Chiba-san? I would like to thank you properly for helping me. You could meet my daughter."

He thought about it for a moment before saying, "I have class until 4:00 tomorrow, but after that I'm free."

'That's perfect. Thank you again for your help."

"It was no problem at all." He helped her carry the bags to the doorway before heading back to his car. Ikuko waited for him to drive off before entering the house.

The next day, Tsukino Usagi was walking home from school with her friends, Ami and Naru.

"Oh man, I can't believe you failed again!" Naru was saying to Usagi, who looked about ready to cry.

"Mama is going to kill me! I actually tried really hard this time!"

"Well, Usagi-chan, you're just going to have start being on time for the study meetings at the temple."

Usagi let out a sigh but moments later she suddenly jumped into the air, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered the new Sailor V game just arrived at the arcade! We should go!" Naru and Ami both sweatdropped.

"Usagi-chan, that's why you get failing grades," Naru said. Usagi gave her a look of death before sighing again.

"Well, just one day won't hurt, right? C'mon let's go!" Usagi pleaded.

"Uh… I have to work at the store tonight. Please forgive me." Naru said and turned a corner rather quickly.

"Naru-chan!" Usagi shouted after her. "Ami. Dear, dear Ami. You'll come with me right?" Usagi looked up at Ami with big pouty eyes.

"Um… I'm sorry Usagi-chan but I have to go to juku **(AN: more school after school).** And video games aren't really my thing anyway." Ami then followed Naru around the corner.

"Hey! Hey! Betrayers!" Usagi yelled after them both, and then continued to fume to herself as she proceeded to the arcade on her own.

After about an hour of continuously pumping quarters into the machine at the arcade, Usagi had finally given up and headed home. With yet another sigh, she entered her house, preparing for her mother's wrath.

"I'm home,." She called out, but there was no answer. Once again she called out. Her mother's head popped into view from the kitchen.

"Oh, Usagi-chan. Could you do me a favor? Can you just tidy up the lounge please?" Usagi was so pleased that her mother seemed to have forgotten all about the test that she cleaned the room without complaint. She was just heading upstairs to have a nap on her bed when her mother re-emerged from the kitchen and said, "Usagi, don't go now. We're having guest over in a few minutes. On second thought go up and get Shingo then come back down."

"Just who is this?" Usagi asked. "Hey, Mama, who's coming over?"

"I'll explain later. Just go get your brother." Usagi climbed the stairs and after depositing her bag into her room (and safely tucking the test out of sight) she entered Shingo's room.

"Hey, idiot-Usagi didn't I tell you not to come in here."

"Mama wants us downstairs now." Usagi was too busy worrying about who was coming over to make a snide comment to Shingo. Then she was struck with a horrible thought. _What if it's Haruna-sensei! Maybe Mama didn't ask about the test because she can hear all about it from Haruna!_ Now Usagi was very worried and it was with a heavy heart that she descended the steps. Then she heard the doorbell ring and stopped where she was. Ikuko was heading to the door. Usagi was fully prepared to bolt if Haruna was the one on the other side of the door. Ikuko was turning the handle now. Usagi began to move very slowly once more. That is until Shingo came up behind her and kicked her butt so she fell down the stairs.

'You're going too slow, idiot-Usagi!" he said as he did so. The next thing Usagi knew, she was in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Her stomach was flat on the floor and her legs were sticking up in the air. Ironically enough it was at that exact moment that Ikuko opened the door, and who should be standing there but Usagi's arch nemeses, Chiba Mamoru.


	2. chapter 2

She saw a look of extreme shock cross over his features before it switched to a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Usagi had started to disentangle herself from the floor when Shingo came the rest of the way down the stairs, stepping on her back as he did so.

"Oh dear, you'll have to excuse my children. They do enjoy being silly," Ikuko said, then turned her back on Mamoru to give both Shingo and Usagi a warning glare. She then smiled as she faced her guest once more.

"Please come in, Chiba-san."

"Please, call me Mamoru," He said as he slipped off his shoes and put on the guest slippers Ikuko had handed him **(AN: it's a Japanese thing if u don't already know).**

Usagi had finally managed to get off the floor and was straightening out her uniform when her mother said, "Mamoru-san, this is my daughter, Usagi, and my son, Shingo. My husband is still at work unfortunately,"

Mamoru nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you Shingo. Usagi on the other hand, I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here." He smirked at her.

"Hey! Don't smirk at me like that, you're in my house!"

"Usagi, show some courtesy to our guest!" Ikuko half suggested and half commanded. She entered the kitchen and called out to Mamoru to feel right at home in the lounge. Shingo immediately headed in. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at Usagi, teasing her to lead the way.

"I don't like you," Usagi commented before following her brother into the lounge. Mamoru shrugged and followed. For a few moments they sat in silence. Mamoru was looking around the room, Usagi was glaring at him and Shingo was delighting in his sister's discomfort. Mamoru moved to a side table to look at some pictures of Usagi's family trip to Okinawa when she was 10 years old.

"How long has you hair been like that anyway, Odango-otama?" He asked.

"Odango? Oh! I can totally see that!" Shingo yelled out laughing.

"Wait! You've already gotten Rei calling me that, don't spread it anymore!" Usagi yelled. "And besides, you're a guest, you shouldn't be snooping around."

"Hey, I'm not snooping. I'm just looking."

"Well, don't." And with that, Usagi picked up the photographs and put them down in a corner. She then continued to glare evily at Mamoru. He held up his hands in defense and sat down in an armchair. He began fingering a quilt that was on the arm of the chair.

"Don't touch that!" Usagi yelled and snatched it away.

"Whoa! Odango, calm down… So where's your mom gone?"

Usagi didn't answer.

"Are you planning on blinking any time this century?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi got up and walked away. Mamoru instinctively grabbed her arm as she walked passed to stop her going. Before he could say anything she yelled, "I'm just going to check where my mother is!" Mamoru let go of her arm and she continued into the kitchen. Mamoru was left to look around the room some more without the Odango's constant glaring. He inwardly chuckled at how silly she could be. Yet at the same time, she was scary when she was angry. He looked at the small table beside the chair he was in. There were pictures of Usagi and Shingo - their school photos. They were more recent than the others. He couldn't help but notice how nice Usagi's smile was.

"She's getting the pie ready."

Ah, there she was now. The smile was currently replaced with a deep frown.

"Should an Odango be eating pie?" Shingo started clutching his stomach from laughter. Usagi frowned deeper.

"C'mon Odango, frowns don't suit you," Mamoru stated simply. Usagi's frown changed into a look of surprise and a slight blush.

"I hope you like lemon pie, Mamoru-san." Ikuko had just re-entered the room carrying a very delicious looking pie that was still steaming from the oven. Usagi immediately switched her attention from Mamoru to the pie, over which she started drooling (not literally though).

"It looks delicious Ikuko-san."

"Thank you. Usagi, haven't you served the tea yet?"

"What! Why me?"

"Usagi!"

"Fine"

Mamoru smirked. Usagi noticed.

"…"

Ikuko glared at her daughter.

"You're not serious!" Usagi exclaimed. Ikuko nodded. "You want me to serve **him!**" Ikuko nodded. Mamoru smirked. Without even bothering to try and hide her horror, Usagi picked up the cups and kettle and poured four cups of tea. With a shaking hand she passed it to Mamoru.

"Thank you," he said with an evident sneer in his voice.

Ikuko noticed too and politely said, "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Well, erm, we've uh…" Mamoru began but Usagi cut him off.

"He's friends with Motoki."

"Oh I see. Do you go to the same college as him?"

"Yes, actually, but we don't have any classes together this year."

"Oh, so which college are you at?"

"I'm in my second year at Tozai College."

"What are you studying now?"

"Right now I'm mostly doing physics and genetic engineering." As Usagi watched this exchange between her mother and her enemy, she couldn't help but notice the smile on Mamoru's face as he got into the details about his school subjects. '_He must be really passionate about it. I can't imagine liking school that much._' Suddenly Mamoru noticed her staring and she looked away to hide the slight blush that had crept into her cheeks. She decided to distract herself with another piece of pie. Her mom's lemon pie was her favorite treat.

"I will go get some more tea," Ikuko said standing up and taking the tray with her into the kitchen. Mamoru looked over at Usagi stuffing her face with pie.

"If you keep eating like that you won't be an Odango anymore, you'll turn into a puff pastry." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and continued eating her pie. Surprisingly enough Mamoru actually started laughing.

"Hey!" Usagi yelled which only made him laugh harder.

"Sheesh." She exclaimed.

"Sorry Odango, I just can't understand how you can be so hyper all the time."

"You said it yourself: frowns don't look good on me. I'm just sticking with what I'm good at." Once again she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed again. Just then Usagi could feel her pocket communicator vibrating. Usagi excused herself and walked into the bathroom. She took out the communicator.

"What's going on?" She asked Ami, who appeared on the screen.

"Rei felt the presence of a youma; we need you to come to the temple so we can track it down."

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." Hesitation crossed Ami's features for a moment. She knew that with Usagi 'as soon as I can' could mean an hour or more. But Ami realized there was no point in arguing. Usagi would do her best.

"Ok. See you soon," she said. Usagi turned off her communicator and headed back to the lounge. Her mother was back now and was laughing at something Mamoru had just said.

"Mama, I just remembered I need to go to Rei's to pick something up. I'm sorry." And without waiting for a reply she slid on her shoes and headed out the house.

**(AN: Thanks so much to yunyin for being my first reader ever! And for submitting such a nice review. It really made my day. Also thanks to Aneue (my sister) for helping me with the editing. Please review people!)**


	3. chapter 3

Mamoru had to admit, he was sad to see her go. Things were always much more interesting when Odango was involved. Nonetheless, he did rather enjoy himself. He stayed for a little over an hour just drinking tea and chatting with Ikuko.

'_How did a woman as amazing as this produce a clumsy girl like that Odango? I wonder what her father's like?' _He asked himself as he was driving home. Still he smiled a little at the thought of how Usagi was always so perky. Suddenly he felt a familiar pang in his side. He immediately swerved the car to change directions. His intuition was telling him that they were at the docks. Mamoru stepped on the gas not caring if he got a speeding ticket. He was needed somewhere important.

"Usagi-chan! Get out of bed now!"

"Please just 5 more minutes."

"That's what you said an hour ago. It's 10 o'clock. You can't stay in bed all day!"

"I would if you'd let me!"

"NOW!" Ikuko yelled, yanking both the blankets and pillows from Usagi's bed. Usagi shivered and closed her eyes tighter, tucking herself into the fetal position to stay warm.

"Usagi, it's a beautiful day. Please get out of bed! I'll be back in 5 minutes and you better be out of bed." Ikuko left taking Usagi's bedding with her. Luna hopped onto the bed.

"C'mon, Usagi-chan. She's right. You need to get up." With a grunt of effort, Usagi managed to sit up.

"It's not my fault I'm so tired. That youma was scary last night." After about an hour they had tracked down the youma. It had been stealing energy from a married couple down at the docks. There had been a pretty tense moment when all three scouts had been cornered but as always Tuxedo Mask had shown up just at the right moment and saved them. Usagi had spent most of the night wishing that she knew just who he was and why he was always saving them. Well, she'd been thinking about that a little, but mostly she'd been fantasizing about Tuxedo Mask and Motoki fighting for her love. She sighed just remembering the fantasy.

Usagi went down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ikuko had made her toast.

"Good Usagi, you're awake!"

"Honestly Mama, it's Saturday!"

"Even so, you don't want to waste a nice day like this. Why don't you and Naru do something?"

"Maybe. Oh I know! I'll go see if Motoki is working today!" Ikuko frowned.

"Oh all right, but why don't you give this to Mamoru-san if you see him there? Or give it to Motoki to pass on to Mamoru-san." Ikuko handed Usagi a small tupperware container which held the last of the lemon pie.

"Wait! I was gonna eat this!" Usagi yelled.

"Haven't you had enough Usagi-chan?" Usagi's eyes started to water.

"It's just because I like your pie mama, it's not like I'm a pig."

"Idiot-Usagi, don't be a drama queen," Shingo said as the entered the kitchen. Usagi's eyes started to water more.

"Fine, I'm leaving then." And with that she walked out of the kitchen.

Less than a minute later she came back in, grabbed her toast and the pie and left without a word. Ikuko sighed.

Once out of the house, Usagi pulled out her communicator.

"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, I was going to…" Rei began but Usagi cut her off.

"Great, then we can all meet up at the arcade! See you then." She switched off her communicator then headed off towards the arcade.

"Honestly, Usagi-chan," Luna began, "you're only supposed to use that for Sailor business."

"Oh Luna, lighten up." And she walked on with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Usagi-chan! How are you?" Motoki asked as she entered.

"I'm good, Motoki." She sat down at the counter opposite Motoki. She slid around in her chair a little. She was about to ask if Motoki knew where Mamoru was when as luck would have it, she turned around and he had just walked through the door.

"Yo, Odango!" He said, striding over.

"Yo Mamoru," Motoki said. Mamoru sat down next to Usagi and the tension was very evident.

Motoki was feeling very uncomfortable slid off saying, "Well, I'll just be… Oh, look! Costumers!"

Usagi and Mamoru sat in silence for a few moments before both facing each other at the same time and both starting to say something. They both laughed and paused. Mamoru was just about to continue what he had been planning to say before when…

"Usagi-chan, Hi!" Rei and Ami both came in and walked over. Ami smiled at Mamoru as Rei pulled Usagi aside and whispered to her.

"Did you watch the news today?"

"…"

"Sheesh. Well, there was a report about a group of tourists. All their energy was stolen."

"…"

"It happened this morning!"

"…"

Rei was starting to get frustrated now and the anger rose in her voice as she said, "It happened this morning, meaning it wasn't the youma we fought last night."

"…"

"IT MEANS THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" As a look of understanding finally appeared on Usagi's face, the whole arcade turned and looked at the two of them. Rei laughed nervously. Ami raised her eyebrows at Rei. Rei just nodded.

"Ok. Let's go then," Ami said to them.

Mamoru watched as the three friends walked out of the arcade. He was just turning away when Usagi came running over to him. He couldn't stop himself; he smiled.

"I almost forgot. These are from my mother." She handed him the container of pie. He was just opening his mouth to say thank you when he noticed that she had already run out. As he turned back to his coffee he thought to himself:

'_I guess she's not so bad. Nah, not bad at all. She just might be the sweetest girl I've ever known.' _He held the pie tightly as he watched her through the window as she ran off after her friends. He smiled.

**(AN: Here ends my first story. What did you all think? I know some of you were hoping that Ikuko would play matchmaker but I had the idea from way before and I didn't want to change it. Plus I don't really think that that suits her character and something I have vowed to do in writing fiction is try my best to keep everyone in character. **

**Thanks a bunch to Starling Sinclair for the constructive criticism. It helps a lot. I probably won't make any of the changes you suggested to this story but will keep them in mind for future stories. I'd like to be able to look back on my first story and compare it with later ones. **

**I'm going to write more stories in the 'before they were lovers series' so keep checking for them. Hope to hear from you all in the reviews!)**


End file.
